


As I Lay Beside the Both of You

by violetstars



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Love, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetstars/pseuds/violetstars
Summary: Ciri comes home to visit Geralt and Yennefer.Every moment of peace with them was just what she needed to unwind,and every moment with Ciri made them love her even more.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Original Character(s), Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Other(s), Cirilla Fiona | False Ciri/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	As I Lay Beside the Both of You

Her footsteps were the first things he heard when she arrived.

A horse's neigh in the distance followed by the doors creaking open accompanied the sound of her light-hearted steps. That wonderful sound signaling that half of his heart had come home. The other half was already running to greet her. 

"Ciri!" Yennefer cried. He saw a blur of movement, and the two women were together in moments. 

They held each other in a tight embrace when he strode towards the two. She was strong and beautiful as ever with hair the color of light snow, eyes as green as the forests in Velen, and a smile as wide as his. 

Ciri let herself be coddled by Yen for a few moments, and Geralt felt a surge of warmth in his heart. Being the mother that she was, Yen was as caring as ever. He loved her for it. Her hands cradled Ciri's cheeks, violet eyes searching up and down for any new scars and marks. 

"How are you? Have you been eating? Have you been taking the potions that Geralt and I brewed?" 

Ciri laughed. "I've missed you too. The both of you." 

Yen finally let go after one last embrace. 

"Do come visit more often." She sighed, crossing her arms. "Geralt, please convince her to visit more than once every few months."

"She visits as much as she can, Yen. Our little witcher is busy."

Ciri met his eyes. And smiled once again, reminding him of the little girl she once was. He took a step forward and enveloped her in his arms, lifting her off her feet. He felt her laugh and gently set her down. Both of his worlds with him. Both halves of his heart.

"Welcome home Ciri."  
\---  
They walked a path surrounded by the rolling green hills and vast vineyards of Toussaint. The trees above them allowed for some gaps of sunlight to shine through, and a cool breeze swept past carrying the sweet scent of grapevines and freshly baked pastries. 

The weeks spent accepting contracts, slaying monsters, and spending nights in creaky inns covered in blood and stinking of horse shit were starting to wear her down. A lazy stroll in paradise was just what she needed to unwind.

She walked beside Yennefer and Geralt, noticing that her mother still wore her choice of color, but discarded the gloves she always donned back in Kaer Morhen. Perhaps it was the heat or because of the way Geralt liked to offer his arm for her to hold as they strolled. Ciri knew they've accustomed themselves to this peaceful life quite nicely. She felt a surge of happiness for both of them. This was what they both deserved. 

"So, any interesting stories from the outside?" Geralt inquired after a few moments of quiet, giving her a sideways glance. 

"Well, there were two bruxas terrorizing this village north of Velen…" She trailed off, explaining the difficult time she had with slaying lower class vampires who tried, and failed, to mutilate her. Her hands traveled to her shoulder, a ghost of an injury still lingered from the battle.

Yen hummed in amusement. "And are they still here with us-or did they meet their demise?"

Ciri shook her head and kicked a pebble, watching it skitter along the dirt path. "No, I killed them."

Geralt nodded and gave a sound of approval. Though, it sounded much like an amused growl. "Proud of you," He added afterward. 

His daughter smiled, "I quite like it here. It's nice for both of you to retire in Toussaint." She looked up at the trees, the rays of sunlight warming her cheeks. She inhaled a breath of air and exhaled, the scent of freshly baked bread and cherry wine lingering within her. 

"Oh really?" Yen countered. "It does get a bit dreary when Geralt's being a bore." 

"Hey," He said, pretending to take offense. Yen looked up at him and smiled slightly. 

"...But I suppose this will do." 

They shared laughs and exchanged a few sarcastic remarks, all the while feeling the similar warmth that came from being together. Finally. 

The sky was beginning to turn a pale pink, with streaks of orange and gold following suit as the sun began to set. Their home in Corvo Bianco was cast with a golden glow from the setting sun, and the grassy hills rippled as the night breeze settled in. The palace and mountains beyond were beacons of soft golden light, the highest peaks and archways touching the heavens above. 

"It's beautiful," She whispered. Her gaze was fixed towards the golden landscape, but also to her parents, who were both watching the majesty unfold beside her.  
\---  
They returned by nightfall, and after eating supper in Beauclair, the three lounged in the living room with the dying hearth emanating a warm glow beside them. Corvo Bianco was just as cozy as the finest palaces in Vizima. Damn Emhyr and his empire--this was what she wanted all along. 

Ciri and Yennefer sat on the bearskin rug, Yen reading her parts of the shitty two crown romance they bought after dinner. In between the groan-worthy parts, her mind refused to think of what else Yen and Geralt have been doing on this rug. She shook her head slightly to get rid of the thought. 

A few moments of silence passed. Ciri's eyes wandered over to watch her father, who was staring into the hearth, his golden eyes reflecting its glowing embers. It was usual for him to brood, but she knew what he was thinking. After finding her, every moment of silence from him meant that he was thinking about the past. 

"I hope you both never have to search for me again," She said drawing her knees up towards her chest. Geralt tore his gaze away from the fire, and he turned to face the both of them.

"Well, my dear, you should have never hidden in the first place," Yennefer chided, setting her book onto the rug. 

"I wanted to keep you all safe. From me. From the Wild Hunt." Ciri's eyes met her father's, and she saw his eyebrows rise. His tone of voice sounded amused, yet also genuine. 

"What makes you think we can't fend for ourselves?" 

Yen hummed in response and reached to sweep the stray ashen strands away from Ciri's face, her fingers sending delicate sensations down her spine as they brushed against her cheek. Ciri closed her eyes, thinking of how much she missed this feeling. How much she missed them. 

"I don't know. But, I promise I won't do it again." She looked up at him earnestly, and he gave her the slightest nod. 

"Good, you scared us half to death. Geralt, especially." Yennefer's hand traveled down Ciri's cheek to rest on her arm. "We're both relieved to have found you." Her violet eyes pierced through Ciri's mind, her whole soul filling up to the brim with unconditional love. Maybe it was the wine she drank, but her vision became clouded as she blinked away a few stray tears. She felt Yennefer's grip tighten on her as she pulled Ciri into a tight embrace. 

Geralt watched this all unfold, and he let out a quiet breath. 'Relieved' wasn't exactly the word he'd use to describe how he felt when he found her in the Isle of Mists. But no words could really explain how he felt when he held her for what seemed to be the last time. And no words could describe how he felt when he heard her heartbeat for what seemed to be the very first time. 

His thoughts were interrupted by Ciri's breathing, reminding him that she was alive. Alive and by his side. He realized that it was joy that he now felt--joy and gratitude. 

Yen pulled away, brushing the last of her tears aside, and Ciri stifled a yawn. 

"The people of Velen are having more trouble with monsters than usual. It's exhausting," she said, emerald eyes fluttering. 

"Then sleep my darling."

Ciri let herself rest her head on her mother's lap. She felt Yen's fingers trace delicate symbols on her temples, down to her cheeks, and back up again. A cooling sensation rippled through her, cascading down her chest, and her body suddenly became much lighter. Her eyes began to grow heavy, and she felt herself drift away, safe and warm-the image of Geralt and Yennefer being the last thing on her mind before she fell into peaceful oblivion.  
\---  
Yen gazed lovingly at the sleeping form laying on her lap. She stopped tracing spells and fixed her gaze on gently unwinding and untangling Ciri's hair. Of course, part of her wanted Ciri to stay a while, just like in Kaer Morhen, where it was the three of them. Never had she expected this. Never had she expected to be a loving mother to such a beautiful and strong woman. She looked to Geralt and saw him thinking the same. 

Never had the both of them expected to love someone other than each other-to love so great that they would sacrifice anything to keep her safe. 

"Geralt," She quietly murmured.

"Hm?"

"I love her."

"I love her too, Yen."

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the ending of Witcher 3: Wild Hunt and its DLC 'Blood and Wine'. 
> 
> Follow my instagram in which I post witcher photos :) @lilac.swallow 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
